


Dedicating Every Day to You

by Willow_Angel



Series: 100 Themes Challenge Writing [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Endless fluff, Fluff, I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING FOR IT, Kidfic, Married Life, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, The Fearsome Foursome - Freeform, The X-Men OT4(TM), and ladee, props to you if you get that reference, you're welcome seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: “It’s funny,” Gabrielle declared one day as she strode into the room, dressing gown flowing out behind her, “that only the men of the household have mutations and us women don’t.”Magda giggled as Charles and Erik looked up, looking somewhat confused by the sudden announcement. Charles was marking tests on the kitchen table, Magda sitting opposite him engrossed in a book, and Erik was sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with David as they pushed soft foam balls to each other, making them hover just over the floor.“Good morning to you too, Gabby,” Charles responded, smiling at her. David, on the other hand, jumped up and went to hug his Mama, Erik smiling after him.





	Dedicating Every Day to You

**Author's Note:**

> From the 100 Themes Writing Challenge.  
> List 1: 40. "Knowing how", List 2: 4. "Noble."
> 
> I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING FOR THIS OT4 GODDAMN  
> Me @ me: YOU'RE POLYAMOROUS WRITE SHIPS  
> Me back @ me: *munching on pringles*
> 
> I diiiiiiiiid it :D Huge thanks to Seb for reading over it for me :D I very vaguely stuck to the prompts but hey, at lest I'm writing shit lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! <3
> 
> (Title from "Dear Theodosia", written by Lin-Manuel Miranda, from the musical 'Hamilton'.)

“It’s funny,” Gabrielle declared one day as she strode into the room, dressing gown flowing out behind her, “that only the men of the household have mutations and us women don’t.”

Magda giggled as Charles and Erik looked up, looking somewhat confused by the sudden announcement. Charles was marking tests on the kitchen table, Magda sitting opposite him engrossed in a book, and Erik was sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with David as they pushed soft foam balls to each other, making them hover just over the floor.

“Good morning to you too, Gabby,” Charles responded, smiling at her. David, on the other hand, jumped up and went to hug his Mama, Erik smiling after him.

“Good morning,” Gabrielle then said cheerfully. She bent down to pick up her son, resting him on her hip. “And good morning to you too, little one.”

“Good morning!” David greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

Gabrielle’s smile lit up the whole room. “What have you been up to this morning?”

“Playing with Papa!” David answered. “I’m learning how to make things fly!”

“Really?” David nodded. “Well then, you and Papa had better make sure that nothing flies into anything else.” She gave Erik a firm stare, one eyebrow raised, and Erik raised his hands in mock surrender.

“We’ll try our best,” Erik said, grinning, “won’t we David?”

David nodded, and Gabrielle put him down so he could run back over to join him. “I don’t believe you for a second,” she sighed. She turned towards the coffee pot. “Magda, dear, would you make sure nothing valuable gets broken?”

Magda giggled again, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Well, I’ll be home more often soon, so I’ll keep an eye on them.”

“Thank you, dear.” Gabrielle smiled at her. “Are you ready for today?”

Madga rested a hand over her swollen stomach, leaning back against the chair. “Yes and no,” she admitted. “I’m nervous, but excited, too.” She looked up at Gabrielle, and then over to Charles. “What was it like for you two?”

Gabrielle laughed at the memory. “Charles was more nervous than I was!”

“Traitor.” Charles flashed his wife a grin. “But she’s right.”

“I’m sure you made the whole waiting room as nervous as you were.”

“You may be right.”

“But, it was very exciting to find out whether I would be having a little boy or girl.” Gabrielle smiled over at David playing with Erik – Erik was listening to the conversation, but David paid them no heed as he pushed a ball around. “I would have been just as happy with either, but I’m glad it was David.”

Magda rubbed her belly, smiling. “I’m just glad you’re all going to be there,” she said softly. Then she looked sharply up at Charles, who had gone back to marking as he listened. “You are coming, aren’t you Charles?” she asked.

Charles looked up at Madga’s expecting gaze. He smiled, and his eyes sparkled. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, my dear.”

She returned the soft smile he gave. “Thank you.”

“How noble of you, Charles,” Erik suddenly interrupted. He looked sideways at them with a teasing grin. “Giving up your precious marking for your children.”

Huffing a laugh, Charles dropped his pen on the table and then put his head in his hands. “You think this is fun?” he groaned into his hands. “It’s so tedious.”

Erik laughed as Charles’ slightly exaggerated misery. “You’re the one who wanted to become a teacher so badly,” he said. “Can’t for the life of me think why.”

Charles glared lightly at him through his fingers. “Well, Erik, we can’t all be diplomats like  _ someone _ in present company-” Gabrielle waggled her eyebrows over her mug of coffee. “-and you know I love teaching.”

“It’s just the endless marking?”

“It’s just the endless marking.”

“Fair enough.”

  
  


Later that day, the four of them proudly walked out of the doctor’s office after their appointment, hand-in-hand or arm-in-arm. They were too excited among themselves to notice any odd stares they got (even though Erik would have gladly fought them – Charles thought that was rather unnecessary, but Erik will be Erik).

“Twins!” Gabrielle squealed for the umpteenth time. “ _ Twins! _ ”

“Yes, Gabby.” Magda kissed her cheek. “Twins.”

Erik didn’t say anything, just smiled and squeezed Magda’s hand. Magda turned to smile at him and squeezed back.

“Well,” Charles said, slightly breathless, “Now we’re going to have to account for three children instead of two.” He sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “I don’t know how we’re going to manage it.”

“I know,” Gabrielle announced, looking over Magda’s head at her two boys. “Together. We’ll manage it together.”

Charles smiled at his wife. “Well said, love.” Erik’s arm around his shoulders brought him in closer, and he loved it.

  
  


Needless to say, David was absolutely ecstatic that he was going to have two little siblings to play with instead of one. He was bouncing around the house for hours but hey, so were the four adults.

They really are a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 <3


End file.
